Craving of Surprises
by ellibells
Summary: One-shot, Chair fic as always. AU, happily married, Fluff, fun and family I came up with on a sunny afternoon : "Frozen yogurt and pickles, Blair? Really!" … "What have I married!"


Title: Craving of Surprises

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chair fic as always. AU, happily married, piece of fluff I came up with on a sunny afternoon :) "Frozen yogurt and pickles, Blair? Really?" … "What have I married?"

A/N: Hey guys! It is sooo sunny in England! So I was at hope chilling with nothing to do and I thought it would be a perfect idea to share some of my Chair spirit and write a fluffy one-shot :D I know I should be updated Love Me… but I still have work to do on the next chapter, next week maybe :P

I have recently become obsessed with Fro-yo…it's so addictive! _**gossipgirllover12**_ knows full well what I am talking about! Is there such a thing as **Fro-yo-holics anonymous?** I may need to join in the future months…

Enjoy!

* * *

His brow creased as the light streaming from the cracks in the oversized curtains fell upon his face.

The sun warmed his chest as he gave himself a few moments to get his bearings.

He was in his bed, at home. Just like every morning, he turned over with the intention of seeking the comfort of the beauty that slept next to him every night. On the rare occasion like this one, he was met with an empty space next to him, a frown on his face and a frustrated yawn that he was yet again, not woken by the feel of her soft skin against his lips.

He glanced around the room hoping for any sign that she was still close. He was filled with slight optimism when he noticed the bathroom light on and the bathroom door half open.

Pushing the duvet aside, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood, only just now noticing that he was completely naked and taking a few moment to smirk at the memory of last night; the memory of his wife's begging and the way his name so pleadingly fell from her lips at every touch.

It was when his need to be near her again kicked in, that he began to pace towards their bathroom. A piece of him couldn't help but be saddened, disappointed that he couldn't hear her usual voice singing as she washed herself; a morning ritual Chuck had become accustom to in the years they had been together. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the sound of her soft voice playing Moon River on her lips didn't make him smile ear to ear, making him want to kiss her as the sound filled his ears.

Grinning with excitement of surprising her as she readied - no doubt being in her bad books for the rest of the day when he makes her late for an appointment, he strutted into the bathroom, her name readily on his lips.

"Blair-" He announced, but only to be silenced when he was met with an empty bathroom.

Removing him from the disappointment of not finding her naked in the shower of even in her underwear perfecting her makeup, he walked back into their bedroom and found himself a pair of clean boxers.

After a glance at the clock in his bedside table, he frowned once again. It was 10am and dumfounded, Chuck pondered as to why he hadn't been woken hours earlier.

Half dressing himself in a pair of silk trousers and a white t-shirt, he went in search of his wife.

xoxo

Chuck walked quietly from his bedroom down the hallway, only to stop at the first door on the left. He pushed it open only slightly, not wanting to wake the occupant inside, he poked his head through the crack in the door and couldn't help but burst into an honest smile at what he saw the sight inside.

He pushed the door open fully now and paced impatiently to middle of the room where he was met with outreached arms and a beaming smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Chuck asked. It was more of a rhetorical question really as reached down into the crib and scooped his dribbled bundle up.

"Huh? Did you have a good sleep, bubba?" He asked, softening his tone immediately, now almost a reflex.

His little man merely yawned and characteristically clutched onto Chuck's shirt as he buried his head under Chuck's chin.

Chuck's heart clenched as he held his little boy to his chest, allowing his hand to run over his silky, brown head of hair before leaving a kiss atop of it in a gesture of affection. Chuck knew no matter how many times he would do this, it would never get old. Chuck Bass was a Daddy and he was smitten.

"I think someone is still half asleep..." Chuck noted as he hoisted Teddy further up his body so he could carry him safely out of the room.

As Chuck passed out of the door, Teddy seemed to perk up, knowing where they were going.

"Has you seen mommy this morning? Shall we go and find her?"

"Mama!" Teddy sang as he looked up to his Daddy with optimistic doe eyes.

Chuck laughed lightly at his son's sentiment, kissing him on the head again with praise.

"When did you get so clever, Teddy?" Chuck added after the kiss, walking finally into the living areas and still finding yet another room without Blair.

"Dadda? Mama?" The little boy mumbled on as he clutched Chuck's t-shirt a little tighter so he could move his body a little better to see his surroundings.

"I don't know, little man... I think Mommy is hiding..."

Chuck's next resort was the kitchen, just as he walked through the archway that linked the living area and the kitchen, his smile was restored.

"Mama!" Teddy shouted with excitement as they saw Blair sat at the breakfast bar eating what looked to be breakfast.

"Hello, baby boy! Did you miss Mama?" Blair sang as she stood and walked towards he two favourite boys.

"Mama!" Teddy continued to repeat with glee as he reached out for his mommy to take him, smiling as Blair made cute smiles at him.

"Good morning, Daddy, did you sleep well?" Blair asked sweetly as she hoisted Teddy onto her hip before paying her big boy some attention.

"After last nights escapades? I slept like a baby…" Chuck laughed lightly as he pulled Blair by the waist so his lips could finally claim hers.

"Hmmm..." Blair smiled against his lips.

Pulling away so he could appreciate all of her, he spoke.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Blair's heart thumped as she witnessed his pout forming on his lips.

"You needed some rest. You've been working hard lately and well, I thought you might have needed to regain your strength from last night..." She teased with a quick wink as she tried to make her escape.

Quick as ever, Chuck managed to retain hold of her waist and reeled her back to him, holding her and Teddy securely in front of him.

"We both know I have amazing stamina... I think it's you, who needs the extra rest..." He suggested cheekily, smiling deeply before leaving a kiss against her nose.

He grinned a little wider when Blair scrunched her nose at the sentiment and without warning; Teddy's tiny hand came up and patted her nose.

Blair didn't have time to retaliate because her interest was now with her baby as she relished in the gesture from Teddy.

Giggling at their baby, Blair addressed the pout on Teddy's lips.

"Is someone jealous that he didn't get a kiss?"

"I'm sorry, baby!" Chuck corrected as he reached over and blew a raspberry against Teddy's unsuspecting cheek.

Bursting into giggles, Teddy's arms flailed to his daddy as he squealed with joy.

"Dadda!" He cooed, shaking his head before he was attacked again.

Chuck then continued to laugh as he watched his wife attack their baby boy with kisses all over; occasionally popping in a raspberry here and there as Teddy giggled and screamed with excitement from the attention he was currently getting from his mommy and daddy.

"Much better!" Blair announced joyfully.

"Now, who wants breakfast?" Chuck asked as he went to the fridge.

"Chuck Bass turning into a domestic god? Who knew!" Blair laughed as she watched Chuck turn and raise his eyebrows with a knowing smirk.

"I'm full of surprises…"

"Oh I bet!" Blair continued to laugh as she went to put Teddy in his highchair.

"I've had mine, but this little man must be famished!" Blair announced as she cleared away her bowl and plate.

"What did you have?" Chuck asked as he retrieved a bottle of milk from the fridge for Teddy.

"Toast." Blair replied bluntly which made Chuck frown.

"But you hate toast?" Chuck questioned as he eyed Blair's actions.

Blair went to the dishwasher in an attempt to casually hide the evidence.

"I never said I hated toast!" Blair shot back quickly, initially not meaning to sound so brash.

Shrugging and returning to her task, Blair didn't notice Chuck as he switched the coffee machine on before finding Teddy a bib and handing the baby boy his breakfast milk.

Walking back to the fridge, Chuck looked to the top shelf and noticed the once full jar of pickles was now half empty.

Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he closed the door after casually retrieving a few fromage fraises for Teddy and himself.

"Would you like a coffee?" Chuck asked politely as he came up behind Blair at the sink, kissing her cheek in a vain attempt of polite distraction.

"Oh, no thank you, I've had some fruit juice", Blair turned to eye Chuck with a smile.

Turning back to the sink, Blair was about to pick up the bowl she had just used for breakfast and place it with the other dishes in the dishwasher when Chuck grabbed it first.

Standing out of Blair's reach so he could inspect the offending piece of china further, Chuck immediately knew what the familiar remnants on the bowl were.

"Bass!" Blair called as she went for the bowl in his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" He resisted, holding it higher in the air as he continued to scrutinise the item.

"Frozen yogurt and pickles, Blair? Really?" Chuck frowned with slight amusement gracing his features.

"So I like fro-yo and pickles! Sue me!" She retorted, grabbing the bowl finally and ridding the evidence in the washer.

"What have I married?" Chuck teased as his eyes went playfully wide and looked at Teddy who began to giggle at his parents' exchange of silliness.

"Oh shut up!" Blair smirked back.

"Make me!" Chuck challenged as he neared Blair, his eyebrows rising as she stood confidently.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She shot back playfully as her lips neared his dangerously before pulling away and going towards Teddy.

Chuck laughed along with his giggling son as he went about his business, grabbing some freshly made coffee and slouching across the breakfast in the direction of Ted and Blair who was now aiding him to eat his fromage fraise.

"Are you sure you don't want some coffee? You still look a bit tired..." Chuck asked sweetly as he placed the espresso in front of Blair, allowing the strong aroma of coffee to fill her senses.

Chuck eyed her curiously as her once content face turned subtly sour as she pushed the cup away and replaced her obvious discomfort with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine?" Chuck noted in concern and before he even had chance to go on, Blair had covered her small mouth with her palm and was now fleeing from the kitchen.

Teddy looked to his daddy who was stood with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dadda?"

xoxo

After Teddy had finished his yogurt, Chuck removed him from his highchair and with Teddy now contently still sucking on his milk bottle; they went in search of Blair.

First port of call was their bedroom, relieved he wouldn't have to search the house like he had done this morning, Chuck found Blair sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet looking exhausted.

Placing Teddy in the middle of their bed so he was still in sight from the bathroom, Chuck went to his wife's side.

"Blair?..." Chuck said in a warning tone, knowing what this could be.

"Chuck…" Blair replied restlessly as she sat up a bit straighter.

"Would you like to explain to me what all of this is?" He gestured to the toilet basin.

"I've been having cravings for like a week…and the morning sickness only started a few days ago…" She dropped her head, not wanting to see his reaction.

"But I thought-"

Chuck started but was prematurely interrupted by Blair.

"Contraception isn't 100% fool-proof Bass! Please don't be mad, I mean- it's not like I planned this! I know we said we'd wait until Teddy got a bit older but you can't stop nature! And well, it takes two to tango and you are just as responsible as me! If you weren't so-!" Blair was cut off completely by Chuck's palm bringing her face to look at him before his lips quickly covered hers.

Pulling away after a soft moment of his lips on hers, he spoke.

"You can stop talking now! Can I say something?" He smirked as she nodded apprehensively.

"I know we didn't plan this but that doesn't mean i'm mad! How could I ever be mad at the mother of my child…children…? I love you and we will love this baby no matter what. When do plans ever go the way we want them to anyway?" Chuck smiled as he kissed her again.

"No, don't kiss me! I smell and taste of sick, it's icky!" She offered as she pushed him away after the second time.

"I don't care!" He laughed at her behaviour and kissed her again anyway. His force made her give in eventually and he kissed her over and over until he felt her smile against his lips.

"So you're not mad? We are really gonna do this again, this soon?" She asked giddily after he'd finally pulled his lips away.

"We are. I'm all in, Bass." He promised with a firm smile on his face, not needing to say anymore.

"I love you, Chuck pain in my ass-Bass!" She laughed as he scowled playfully before pulling her to him once again, but this time, his arms circling her waist as he hugged his wife, kissing her neck as he did so.

After a perfect moment, they parted only to be greeted by a crawling Teddy Bass coming towards them.

"How did he get off the bed?" Chuck went wide-eyed as he imagined the drop and fall from the bed to the floor.

"He's full of surprises, just like his daddy!" Blair giggled as she began to cheer Teddy on to crawl towards her on the floor.

It was then when Chuck truly realised how happy he was. Chuck Bass loved his life.

* * *

A/N: I was in the mood for fluff and I hope you all enjoyed the fluff I provided! Haha! I love Bass' and babies…I also love fro-yo…and pickles….oh gosh….!

Let me know what you all thought :)


End file.
